Pokémon: The High School Trilogy
by Sonic the Trainer
Summary: Hi I'm Hugh, ya see I'm a really shy like guy when it comes to standing out. I screw up a lot of things, and embarrass myself a lot. My mom thought sending me to a new school and having a fresh start would work out. Like... Will it?


**(Disclaimer: i dont own anything pokemon) Hi there. :) This is my first story, I'm still getting use to things on here but I'm ok... But you might see a couple of blimishes on my profile. Example: Like unnecessary published stories... But anywais enjoy!** **:3 **

Chapter 1- New School, New Pleasures

"Hugh! Time to wake up!~" my mother sang from downstairs, "Ok... Ugh.." I moaned and stepped out of my bed groggily. "One of the things I hate about school is the waking up part.." I mumbled and tried to shake off the tiredness but it failed as I stumbled to my closet.

I took out some skinny blue jeans and a red v-neck shirt with some black Air Force 1's and put them on, got my new black and white checker board backpack, and exited my room going down the two flights of stairs. "Hey mom." I scratched my head as I sat down smelling the aroma of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning big boy, how did you sleep?" she asked happily. 'Bah! I absolutely hate when she calls me "big boy".' I thought angrily as she served me my breakfast.

"So how do you feel about going to this new school?" she asked sitting down in front of me and sipping her coffee, "Pretty good, but I'm not 100% on board with it, but I guess I'll get use to it once I get to know the school and the people there better."

"Well, honey just take you time, don't rush it." She smiled, "-but it's about time to go now," she slowly sipped the last of her coffee and gathered her belongings and left for the car, "Oh! And don't forget your glasses! They're on the bar!" She yelled from the garage.

'I absolutely hate my damn glasses; glasses; overrated...' I thought to myself grabbing my glasses case from off the bar and running outside to the car.

::::::::::::::

"Bye dear, have a nice first day!" She yelled from out the window and sped off.

Well, I guess is the place ill be spending the rest of ninth grade in. I walked into see the school flooded with students, but I had to get to the office in order to get my schedule. I took a deep breath and entered the flood. A bunch of "Hey watch it", "Move", "Excuse me", and "Sorry"'s were heard as I was making my way to the office.

"Ok, so I turn th-OUCH!" I collided with somebody with a thud. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes, I was astonished to what I saw, it was a beautiful girl I had collided with... "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, lemme help you with that." I helped her pick up some of her books and papers. "Thanks for helping me, and I'm sorry for bumping into you, my names Rosa. Rosa Mei."

"Nice to meet you Rosa, my names Hugh, Hugh Hyuu to be exact." I gave her the last book off the ground, "Oh, well, thanks Hugh see you around." She smiled and walk into the still crowded hallway. 'He wasn't half bad looking, he sounds very smart too, and looks like he can defend himself. Not bad. But I can't judge him right off the bat because I don't know him well yet.'

I put my back against the wall and nearly melted on it, she was wonderful, everything I wanted in a girl was her right then and there. But I couldn't day dream long because I had to get to the office and to my first class before the bell.

::::::::::::::

"Uhmm... Thanks..." the secretary winked at me, I got out of there as fast as I could, and practically ran to first period because I don't want to be pointed out and singled out already.

I entered the classroom to see all my classmates even the girl I bumped into at the back of the room, being quick about getting here was easy but finding the room wasn't. I went to the back off the room and leaned on the wall resting from the running I did to get here.

"Alright everybody time to get new seats!" He said excitedly, which signaled everybody to cheer loudly, I just smiled. "You can sit anywhere you want I don't care, but I see we have a new student." I awkwardly took the seat that was close to me quietly and tried hard not to be noticed.

"Rosa right." She nodded. "So, tell us something about yourself. Some of the girls looked jealous because most of the boys' practically had hearts in theirs eyes. "Um, well, I came from-" she started, I total lost her and went into think mode. 'Hmm. She's new too, good at least she'll most likely say no to the guys that ask her out. Hope-'

"Whata about this guy, isn't he new?" My thoughts got interrupted by a raven-haired boy named Ash because his supplies had his name all over it, so I had no choice then to know what his name was.

"Ah. Ok, so... You must be Hugh," he said, "Um... Yessir." I said fast. "Ok well my name is Mr. Brock and I will be you guy's homeroom teacher, Rosa and me nodded.

Like I said. New school, new pleasures.

**_did you like? :/ haha. Did you love it? (Doubt it) did you hate it? :/ but there goes the first chapter up for u :) Review please.:3_**


End file.
